Since the past CCSG review, the Patients and Survivors Program Area has expanded from 12 to 19 members reflecting new recruitment opportunities supported by the Cancer Center and the Institution. Total peerreviewed funding for the program area is $11 million, including $3 million (27%) from the National Cancer Institute (overall funding for this Program Area has increased by $2 million since 2002). Our current cancerrelevant publications number 284 (average 15/member), with 30% in high impact journals such as JAMA, JNCI, the Journal of Clinical Oncology, and Clinical Cancer Research. Intra-programmatic publications have increased from 15% at last review to 40% currently, while inter-programmatic publications have remained about the same (8% now vs. 10% at last review). As is discussed later, we now have in place several new funded grants that are the result of inter-programmatic and translational research collaborations during this past funding period, and we expect that these will lead to an increase in inter-programmatic publications in the next grant cycle. Only a few therapeutic trials are represented in the PS Program Area portfolio;however, we have many patients who have been recruited to both intervention and observational non-therapeutic clinical research studies, from ethnically diverse populations.